Sweet Surrender
by Slayrbellz
Summary: Takano decides to get to know Onodera, so he gives him a questionaire. Little does Onodera know, Takano uses his learned infromation to leave some surprises for him. Yoai-don't like, don't read.


**Sweet Surrender**

"What's this?" The brunette male slammed a paper on the chief editor's desk.

"A survey. What's it look like?" the dark haired male answered.

"But it has no work relation! Why do I have to do it?" Onodera whined.

"Yes, it does. I gave one to everyone, to get to know my co-workers better." Takano lowered his voice. "Yours is just more detailed."

Onodera grimaced. "You're horrible."

"Really? I never noticed."

Onodera trudged back to his desk to fill out Takano's stupid survey.

_Full name: _

Onodera scribbled it down; _Onodera Sai Ritsu._

_Family? _

_Father – Onodera Asami, Mother – Onodera Yuki, only child._

_Allergies?_

_None known_

_Favorite color? Green_

_What foods do you like? American, fast food, Asian_

_Favorite music/song? __Beast – Breathe…maybe_

_How confident do you see yourself? Depends_

_Favorite movies or genres? Comedy, maybe action_

_What was your favorite childhood toy? I don't remember!_

_What kind of gifts do you like? How should I know?_

_Who was your first love and when? Saga-senpai, in high school_

_History of the past 10 years: Graduated High school, college, tried other relationships. None worked._

_Do you still carry some feelings for that person? Don't know_

_What do you fear? Being hurt…again._

_How can I make you fall in love with me again?_

_Don't know_

Onodera looked over his answers. He'd answered them all truthfully, maybe not rationally, but truthfully. He'd written in ink and Takano left no room for changing answers. His white-out seemed mysteriously missing.

"Here's your pointless questions." Onodera shoved the page at Takano.

"They're not pointless, they let me get to know you. Anyway, come to my place tonight so we can discuss it."

"Yeah, whatever."

He didn't want to come, so why the hell was he watching the dark haired male across the table in his house?

_God, I'm stupid!_ Onodera cursed himself.

Takano looked over his and Onodera's questionnaires.

"You don't remember your favorite toy?" he questioned.

"No, who remembers those things? What kind of question is that anyway?"

Takano grinned. "Just curious."

He put down the pages as easily as a business deal, pushing them to Onodera.

"I thought so. They match very closely. We have a lot in common, although I wish you'd written more. Take a look. Even our mother's first names are the same."

Onodera scanned down the page of Takano's neat script.

_"My full name is Takano Suru Masamune, only known child of Takano Yuki and God knows who. I am 180 cm tall. I always liked books and more recently, manga. I like most music but if I must choose I suppose it'd be Beast__or MBLAQ. I don't watch much TV but in film I like suspense and comedy._

_I like Asian food but sometimes prefer Western, especially soda. Coke is my favorite. I prefer cats over other pets. I've been nearsighted since college. My parents divorced my senior year of high school. I grew up mostly a loner due to family problems. My first love is Onodera Ritsu. I fear losing the one I love…again. The person I love now is Onodera Ritsu. I live and breathe for him."_

Onodera stared at his name written neatly on the page. That last part,_ "I live and breathe for him," _it started his heart pounding.

_Who knew Takano would write such embarrassing words…_

His shocked tongue stumbled over what to say.

"I didn't know you would write such…embarrassing things. I think I underdid it," Onodera stumbled.

"It's easier to write than say. I thought it'd be easier and less embarrassing for you too. That's why I did it this way," Takano explained.

_He was thinking of…my feelings? Perhaps, is he trying to be nice…?_

"…since you have almost no backbone."

_Apparently not._

~Next Day~

"What is _this_ doing on my desk?" Onodera dropped a huge white teddy bear on Takano. It had come with a small note saying

"_Since you can't remember your childhood toys, this will be the first you remember,_

_Love, Your Saga-senpai."_

"How should I know? The postman brought it early this morning," he lied.

"So, Ricchan," Kisa began. "Who's your Saga-senpai?"

Onodera slunk back to his desk, dragging the bear with him. "Nobody. I think I feel sick."

_Good day…totally ruined._

"Oh, Onodera, another thing. You're going to see the midnight showing of a new release movie with Saga tonight."

"WHAT!" Onodera jumped from his chair, nearly falling on the floor. "You can't just make decisions like that yourself!"

Takano grinned. "I already told him you would, so no arguments. You're going."

"Takano-san, it sounds like your trying to hook Ricchan up, huh?" Kisa pressed.

Takano's grin only grew. "Precisely."

Three hours later another teddy bear came from "Saga-senpai." This one played Beast – Breathe when you pressed its paw. The bear held a plush giant sweetheart candy that read_, "You and Me Forever,"_ and came with a box of chocolates.

And three hours later, yet another bear came, a panda this time, which held a heart shaped note saying, _"I live and breathe for you."_

"Wow, this Saga-senpai doesn't give up. He must really love you, eh?" Takano pressed.

"Yeah…I guess," Onodera admitted. Dead tired, he sank down into the softness of the bear.

_It smells of Takano…_

~4 hours later~

"That movie was actually better than I thought," Onodera said as the two walked from the theatre.

"So you had fun then?" Takano asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Good." A genuine smile crossed the dark haired man's face, lighting up his light brown eyes.

"Uh, Takano, with all the gifts and the movie…isn't it too much?"

"No. We're going to do this right and start over. Ritsu, I will do whatever it takes to keep you by my side this time, to make you love me again."

_His voice…he really meant it. For some reason, that makes me incredibly happy. Also…I already love him…I think._

"But why teddy bears?" Onodera asked.

Takano looked down to meet the green eyes he found so much happiness in. "Isn't that what every child has as a toy? I didn't know. I never had any things like that, you see. My parents wouldn't get me any. I used to try to make my own, out of socks and stuff."

_Seriously? He never had toys from his parents?_

Onodera tried to stifle his amusement at the last part.

"Yeah, sounds pretty stupid, huh?" Takano mumbled.

"No! Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. Actually I think it's kind of…cute," Onodera admitted.

A warm hand took his. Takano smiled again, _really_ smiled.

_I learned two new things today. Takano has never had childhood toys and he has an amazing smile._

They talked the rest of the way to their building about random things, none to do with work.

_I'm finding I like being with Takano. Perhaps this might work after all…just maybe._

The next day, when Takano arrived early, he found a large brown teddy bear sitting on his desk. Beside it sat a bottle of American Coke soda and a note with the bear read, _"I give in, you win. I love you. Your Oda-kun. PS: I thought your first real toy should come from the one you love."_

Takano couldn't keep the smile off his face as he hugged the bear tight to his chest.

_Ritsu…I love you so, so much. _


End file.
